Don't Conceal, Feel
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Finally in control of her ice powers, Elsa decides to find out what she's capable of... with Anna's help, of course. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)


Elsa stood out in the castle gardens, conjuring small waves of cold with her hands. Even though she had full control of her powers now, she wanted to find out more about what she could actually do with them. Sure, she could make dresses, castles, and talking snowmen, but what else was in her repertoire?

As she strode into the small open clearing in the gardens, she closed her eyes, holding out her hands. She could feel the ice within her, strong and powerful, but not dangerous, not anymore.

A flurry of sparkles unleashed from her hands, creating a small object in the centre of the garden, one that took the form of a dashing woman in a royal suit, holding out a flower to Elsa.

Elsa chuckled, sensing her lesbian mind had influenced her creation. She walked to the sculpture, taking the flower from its icy hand. "For me? Oh, you shouldn't have."

She smelled the flower, her nostrils picking up no scent.

The queen sighed. "A pity this doesn't smell as good as a rose would." It was ice after all and ice didn't have any sort of particular smell.

She melted her statue, rolling up the slit of her dress to reveal her exposed leg and glass slipper. When creating her dress, Elsa had taken inspiration from some of the fairy tales she'd been read as a child, but wanted to add a bit of flair to it.

Elsa then pressed her foot to the grass, sprouting a small area of ice around her. She crafted skates under her heels and started to twirl around on the snow, gracefully, like a ballerina.

She had never felt so free before now. When she was separated from Anna, she had been so closed off, so distant from the world, but now, able to free and out and about again, Elsa had embraced it.

She regularly went out to the city with Anna, the two of them having made a lot of friends and Elsa attracting a few romantic gazes from quite a few women.

This meant a lot to Elsa, considering she'd be struggling with her sexuality as well as her powers while in isolation. Of course, Elsa sadly wouldn't take any lovers at the current moment, preferring to love herself for a little while, till her life became more comfortable.

And since her queenly duties often handled themselves, she had quite a lot of free time on her hands.

Spinning around on the ice, Elsa used her powers to create a series of sculptures around her, shapes of such angle and geometry they'd have made her math tutor jealous.

Elsa smiled at her creations as she came to a stop, almost giggling with utter glee.

She had created this, all of it. From just the powers at her fingertips. It was so much fun to play with her gifts, just like it was back then when she was a child. Elsa did often feel like a child sometimes, especially around Anna. She happily became Anna's partner in whatever mischief the young princess had on her mind without question.

Just then, Elsa heard the sound of small footsteps walking out into the garden. She turned around, seeing Anna, wearing her green ball gown from her coronation.

"Hey sis!" She greeted her, waving hello with her hand in a rather excited manner. She was beaming with radiance, her freckled skin glowing in the midday sun.

Elsa smiled. "Hello, Anna. Is there something up?"

"No, nothing's up," Anna responded, walking to join Elsa in the garden. "Just wanted to come see how my awesome big sister was doing." She then saw Elsa's ice creations, her face wide with amazement. "Woah... Elsa, you did this?"

The snow queen nodded. "Yes, I did actually. I wanted to see what I was capable of."

"Haven't we already seen most of that?" Anna joked.

"On the contrary," Elsa replied. "I think I've barely scratched the surface of my powers. I could probably do so much with them, Anna. I just need a little experimenting with them."

Anna then stepped onto the ice, almost slipping over and onto her rear, before Elsa swung in and caught her. "Easy there, little sister."

The princess blushed, feeling Elsa's hands hold her. "Um, Elsa, you can let go now."

Elsa sighed, wrapping her arms around tighter. "No... I let you go once. I'm not letting that happen again." She held her tight, snuggling her.

Anna felt warm, loving feelings in her heart. She turned her head to the side and kissed Elsa on the cheek. "You're a big softie."

"I'm a delicate snowflake," Elsa joked and the two sisters shared a cute little giggle together, before holding each other's hands.

Anna stared around at Elsa's ice, in wonder and amazement, before heading to one of the statues, one that resembled a dog with big floppy ears.

She petted the frozen canine, smiling. "I always love seeing your powers, Elsa. You always have such a creative imagination."

Elsa blushed. "I don't really... I just love seeing what I can do, that's all."

An idea came into Anna's mind, the princess grinning. "Hey, what I helped out here? Maybe we can have some fun?"

Her sister chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well... why don't you try creating something different with your ice," Anna suggested. "How about a piano? with little icy keys."

"Ooooh, that's a challenge," Elsa admitted. "But one I'll gladly accept. Just stand back a little, dear sister." As Anna stood to one side, Elsa closed her eyes, holding out her hands and channelling her ice forth. The swirls and beams of blue light flowed from her fingertips, forming the shape of an icy grand piano, with keys made from white snow.

Anna pressed a few notes, before sitting down at the piano, playing one of her favourite songs for Elsa, humming along as she did so.

Elsa smiled, letting herself go in the melody as she listened to Anna playing on the instrument of her own creation.

Finishing her song, Anna turned, smiling at Elsa. "It's perfect. You should recreate all our stuff with ice."

Elsa giggled. "I feel like the servants might complain at that." She changed the piano's shape, altering it so it was a beautiful bench for them.

She sat by Anna, interlocking her fingers as they then held hands. She stroked Anna's cheek, reminding herself that she was indeed there.

Anna smirked. "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" she inquired.

Suddenly, a beautiful necklace made of ice sprouted around Anna's neck, tipped with a sparkling jewel in the shape of a snowflake. She held the locket in her hand, blushing.

Elsa then held out her hand, revealing a series of beautiful icy rings on her fingers. "There's more where that one came from."

Anna smiled. "They're beautiful... just like you."

"Hush," Elsa said, looking away shyly. "You'll make me blush."

Anna giggled, snuggling Elsa. "Can you make it snow? Like really snow? I wanna have a snowball fight, with you, right here, right now."

"I'm warning you," Elsa teased. "I've gotten better at making snowballs."

"Oh, but you're not the one with military training," Anna reminded, flexing her muscles. "I mean, I didn't punch Hans off that boat with nothing, you know."

"Is that another challenge, Princess Anna?" Elsa inquired, smirking.

Anna then looked dead into Elsa's eyes. "Oh, Queen Elsa, it's on. Most certainly on."

"Okay... the loser has to bake a set of cookies for the winner," Elsa stated the rules. "Chocolate cookies."

"Awww come on!" Anna complained. "You know how much of a bad cook I am!"

Elsa giggled. "You did say you wanted to have a snowball fight. I'm only making it interesting."

Anna gave in, smiling at her sister as she nodded. "You want a snow war? Let's make it a snow war."

xXx

 **Author's note:** More pure canon cuteness!


End file.
